


You Shall Eat More Turnips

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Promptober, playing pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz is in for a surprise, when he discovers a pizza box on his bed ... (Written for Promptober Day 7: Playing Pranks)





	You Shall Eat More Turnips

“Simmons.”

Jemma freezes, where she’s sitting at her desk, reading. Her neck tingles with anticipation. It seems like Fitz has discovered her surprise … She wishes she could have seen his reaction to it.

Eagerly, she turns around and looks at Fitz, trying very hard to keep her expression serious and questioning, but she feels her lips twitching.

Fitz is standing in the doorframe, glaring at her. In his hand, he’s holding a pizza box. He takes a deep breath. “This is not funny. Not at all. Why … I don’t get why you did this. I had a hard day and I was so happy when I saw the box on my bed. And then I opened it. I opened it, Simmons!”

Now he dramatically opens the box right in front of her and Jemma can’t do it anymore. She almost falls off her chair, exploding with laughter, when Fitz points at the filling of the pizza box, giving her the look of utter betrayal.

When Fitz was in class, Jemma filled an empty pizza box laying around with vegetables – turnips, eggplants, cucumber, tomatoes … All that is in her fridge. A perfectly normal combination of healthy things. - and put it on his bed. Why? Well. Because Fitz rejected her salad and wouldn’t listen to her describing, what all the junk food and candy that he’s devouring until late night could do to his health. And because it’s fun to mess with him a little. Just a little. They bicker and get exaggerated with each other, but never for long. And later, they can laugh about it. They’re best friends after all.

Oh ouch. Jemma’s belly starts to cramp from all the laughter. She wraps her arms around herself, gasping for breath. “Well, Fitz. I think … I think, the vegetable fairy has finally found you. She … That’s … her message. You shall eat less pizza and more turnips.” She wipes the tears out of the corners of her eyes, giggling.

Fitz is still glaring at her, but Jemma can see the light twitching of his lips and knows, he’s just pretending to still be angry.

“This means war, Simmons,” he says darkly.

Jemma shivers in happy anticipation.

Oh. This is going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
